


The Lesson

by TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written for a 2010 VinList Picture Prompt ChallengeVin gives a lesson in tracking.





	The Lesson

JD knew if anyone could teach him how to track, Vin was the man.

 

"What do you see, JD?"

 

"Looks like a scuffle took place here."

 

"How many?"

 

"Two men…no three, there are three distinct footprints."

 

Vin crouched and contemplated the trampled dirt. 

 

"Two men, one woman.  Man and woman tussled some.  Big man, mustache.  Third man broke up the fight."

 

JD was impressed.

 

"Gentlemen," Ezra greeted.  "Vin, I understand you rescued Buck from Miss Millie today, it was bound to happen.  To quote a classic, _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned_."

 

Vin smiled, winked, and walked away.

 

 

 


End file.
